Hate U, Love U
by Jang Seong Na
Summary: One night, a man roobed u, take all the money but return the bag in the morning.. When u realize it, he robbed ur heart too n not returning it.. (Suatu malam, seorang laki-laki menjambretmu, mengambil semua uangmu tapi mengembalikan tasmu esok paginya.. Ketika kau sadar, ternyata laki-laki itu juga menjambret hatimu dan tidak memgembalikan hatimu..)


**WARNING: ****JANGAN BACA SAMPE ABIS KALO DARI AWAL NGGAK SUKA CERITANYA**

**GENRE: GENDER SWICTH (GS), PURE ROMANCE, ENGLISH CONVERSATION, AGE FOR 13+**

**CAST: ZHOURY COUPLE, SUPER JUNIOR M**

Cast:  
- Henry (GS)  
- Zhoumi  
- Ryeowook (GS)  
- Kyuhyun  
- Donghae (GS)  
- Hangeng  
- Siwon

"Aish! Sebenarnya dimana sih tempat itu?" tanya Henry kesal sambil melihat kertas yang bergambarkan peta. Henry membetulkan tas selempang di pundak kanannya dan tabung yang berisi lukisan di pundak kirinya. Dia telat mengumpulkan lukisan yang harusnya dikumpulkan hari ini. Dosen meminta mahasiswanya untuk mengirim tugas itu ke rumahnya jika mereka telat mengumpulakn tugasnya. Henry salah satu dari mahasiswa tersebut. Dia kesiangan bangun hari ini karena bergadang semalaman mengerjakan lukisan tersebut. Selesai kuliah sore, Henry segera pergi ke rumah dosen sial itu menggunakan peta yang digambar temannya.

Matahari sudah terbenam ketika Henry turun dari bus. Kansas City telah dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit. Lampu-lampu jalan menerangi jalan Henry mencari rumah Prof. Peter Welman.

Henry susah mati mencari rumah dosennya yang terletak di tengah-tengah gang. Dia berbelok sesuai arah panah yang ada di peta. Dia menuju pusat Kansas City. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa mendengar suara musik. Henry bisa melihat dari kejauhan bahwa ada flash-mob (dance oleh banyak orang) di bawah air mancur Kansas City. Henry perlahan mendekat. Dia ingin tahu untuk apa flash-mob ini. Tiba-tiba dia ditarik oleh seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Laki-laki itu mengajaknya untuk flash-mob bersama. Henry yang kebetulan menyukai lagu yang sedang diputarkan ikut dance bersama. Sejenak dia melupakan letak rumah Prof. Welman.

"What is this for?" tanya Henry kepada laki-laki yang menariknya.

"I don't know. I just dance along," kata orang itu.

Henry tersenyum mendengar jawaban laki-laki itu.

"You not from here?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil melihat peta yang dipegang Henry.

"I'm looking for an address," kata Henry sambil menunjukan petanya, berharap orang itu membantu Henry menemukan rumah dosen sial itu.

"Oh, it's not far from here. May I take you there?" tawar laki-laki itu.

Henry seperti mendengar suara malaikat. Dia sudah hampir 3 jam mencari rumah dosennya. "Sure, please," kata Henry.

"Let's go," ajak laki-laki itu.

Henry mengangguk dan mengikuti laki-laki itu.

"Where you from?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Korea. I'm an exchange student in Kansas Univercity," jelas Henry.

"So you must be clever."

"It's not. I just lucky to get the scholarship."

"Yeah. Lucky is the most important fact."

"Are you from here? Your eyes like Korean."

"Oh, my grandma from Korea. Aku juga bisa Korea sedikit."

"Hua. Keren," kata Henry. "Aku baru kali ini bertemu orang sepertimu."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Dia berbelok dan menuju gang gelap. Henry merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung menanyakan asal-usul orang itu.

Laki-laki tadi berjalan semakin pelan sementara Henry tidak menyadarinya. Laki-laki itu segera melancarkan serangannya. Dia menjambret tas Henry.

Henry yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya menyadari tasnya dalam bahaya. "YAA!" teriaknya dan segera berlari mengejar laki-laki itu. "YAA! Stop right there! Yaaaaa!"

Laki-laki tadi tidak menghiraukan teriakkan Henry dan terus berlari. Laki-laki itu berlari sangat cepat bagaikan penjambret profesional. Henry mulai ketinggalan. Dia juga mulai kehabisan nafas. Dan akhirnya laki-laki itu berbelok dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

Henry semakin frustasi. Dia menjatuhkan badannya lemas. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan matanya berbinar-binar. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Henry memutuskan untuk berdiri. Dia melanjutkan mencari rumah dosen sial itu. Dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi, nilainya.

.

.

Zhoumi duduk nyaman di dalam rumahnya, kalau tempat itu masih bisa disebut rumah. Dia baru saja menjambret mahasiswa transferan. Merasa kasian juga sebenarnya. Dia menumpahkan semua isi tas mahasiswa itu. Dompet, kunci, kartu mahasiswa, notes, kotak pensil, uang kertas, recehan, cermin lipat, sisir lipat, sapu tangan dan plastik-plastik sampah berjatuhan. "Benar-benar tas wanita," kata Zhoumi. Dia menyadari ada yang kurang. "Pintar juga anak itu, memasukan HPnya ke kantong."

Zhoumi tidak peduli dan membuka dompetnya. Dia melihat KTP mahasiswa itu dan sempat membaca namanya, Henry Lau. Dia lalu mengambil semua uangnya dan semua uang receh.

Sudah mengamankan uang, Zhoumi melihat barang-barang yang berserakan di depannya. Dia mengambil kartu mahasiswa. "Henry Lau, Design Art," guman Zhoumi. Dia juga mengambil serenceng kunci. Entah itu kunci apa. "Kunci kamar, lemari pakaian, gerbang kost, laci," kata Zhoumi sambil menebak asal kunci-kunci tersebut. Dia menjatuhkan kasar kunci-kunci itu dan mengambil notes. Dia membukanya. "Full color," guman Zhoumi. Dia membaca sekilas dan menjatuhkannya lagi. "Apa yang dia tulis?" gumannya. Zhoumi mendengar ada yang masuk. Dia segera memasukkan barang-barang mahasiswa itu kedalam tasnya.

"Zhoumi, how's your prey?" tanya appanya.

"Just got $100 and 98 cens," kata Zhoumi. Dia melempar tas itu jauh-jauh ke kolong ranjangnya. Dia lalu berdiri memberikan uang kepada appanya.

"Keep the cens. I don't need it."

Zhoumi melihat appanya mengeluarkan uang banyak dari saku celana kanan. Dia mengeluarkan uang receh dari saku celana kirinya dan memberikannya ke tangan Zhoumi yang masih mengulur. Appanya masuk ke kamarnya untuk menghitung penghasilan hari ini.

Zhoumi duduk dan menghitung uang receh yang dia dapat. $2 dan 98 sen. Dia memasukkan uang itu ke dalam kaleng dan merebahkan dirinya.

.

.

Henry tergontai menaiki tangga kost. Dia akhirnya berhasil sampai tempat itu. Dia mengetuk pintu pemilik. Pintu terbuka.

"Henry. You, you okay?" tanya pemilik.

"I got robbed and lost my keys. I'm sorry Mrs. Golwi. I'll change the keys."

"Don't, don't worry about that. Are you okay? You don't get hurt?"

"I'm okay."

Mrs. Golwi masuk sebentar dan keluar lagi. Dia memberikan kunci cadangan dan sejumlah uang. "You can pay it later."

Henry membungkuk. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah. Just take a bath and rest, okay?"

Henry mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia langsung membating dirinya ke ranjang. Dia melihat jam mejanya, pukul 12.20AM dan langsung tertidur.

.

(Pagi harinya)

.

Alarm berbunyi pukul 09.00AM. Henry membuka matanya dan menyadari kejadian kemarin bukanlah mimpi. Dia mematikan alarmnya dan siap-siap kuliah. Uang yang di berikan Mrs. Golwi kemarin akan dia gunakan untuk mengganti kartu mahasiswanya. Dia mengambil tas lain, memasukkan notes baru dan beberapa alat tulis baru. Uangnya juga akan dia gunakan untuk me-fotocopy catatan temannya.

Jam 10.00AM, Henry keluar kamar kost. Dia melihat Mr. Golwi. Henry membungkuk. "Morning, Sir," sapanya.

"I heard from my wife you robbed yesterday." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Mr. Golwi memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Henry. "You can pay it later."

Henry membungkuk dua kali. "Thank you, thank you."

"Yeah. I'll drive you to collage."

Henry hendak membungkuk lagi tapi Mr. Golwi segera memegang tangan Henry dan menariknya turun.

.

(Universitas)

.

Henry berjalan ke ruang kelasnya. Dia masuk dan bertemu teman-teman se-universitasnya dari Seoul.

"Henry-a, kemarin kau bertemu Welman?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne," jawab Henry seadanya.

"Oh, tas baru?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Aku kejambret kemarin."

Teman-teman Henry langsung minta cerita detailnya dan Henry pun menceritakannya.

"Harusnya kau menelepon kami. Kami pasti akan menjemputmu," kata Siwon.

"Aish, Henry pasti tidak bisa berpikir saat itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya dosen sial itu," kata Hangeng.

Henry mengangguk menyetujui Hangeng.

"Henry, Mrs. Domcurl call you," kata teman kelas Henry.

Henry dan teman-temannya kaget. Mrs. Domcurl adalah kepala disiplin yang galak.

"You didn't do anything, right? I was shocked when she told me to call you," kata teman sekelas Henry yang pirang itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Henry mengambil tasnya dan pergi menuju ruangan Mrs. Domcurl.

Henry telah sampai di depan ruang Mrs. Domcurl. Dia mengetuk dan masuk.

"Well, Ms. Lau, can you explain why your bag found in backyard?" kata Mrs. Domcurl tanpa basa-basi sambil menunjuk tas yang ada di mejanya.

Henry membelalakan matanya melihat tas tersebut. "I got robbed yesterday."

"And you mean that the robber return the bag?"

"I would say yes," kata dosen yang tidak Henry kenal.

"I think so, Ma'am," jawab Henry hati-hati.

"I've chacked it and found no money in the bag."

Henry marah sejenak. Bisa-bisanya dia membuka tas orang tanpa seijin pemiliknya. Bahkan guru itu mirip penjambret yang menjambretnya kemarin dan mengaduk-aduk tasnya tanpa seijinnya.

"You can take it and yo can go to your class," kata Mrs. Domcurl "One more thing, throw away the rubbish in your bag."

Henry buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan membungkuk lalu pergi. Dia segera berlari ke kelasnya saat sudah menutup pintu. Di kelas, teman-teman Henry telah menunggunya. Melihat Henry membawa tas lamanya, mereka kaget.

Henry duduk dan mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Teman-teman Henry ikut melihat Henry.

"Semuanya utuh. Hanya uangnya," kata Henry.

"Mungkin dia pejambret yang baik hati?" tanya Donghae.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu," kata Siwon.

"Henry-a, gwenchanha?" tanya Ryeowook yang memperhatikan ekspresi Henry.

Henry hanya mengangguk.

.

(Seminggu kemudian)

.

"Our department have 5 place for exhibition in Town Hall. Who wants to participate?" tanya Prof. Welman.

Hampir semua menganggkat tangannya. Kesempatan bagus yang tidak akan mereka sia-siakan. Lukisan yang bisa di pamerkan di Balai Kota bukanlah lukisan biasa. Nama kalian akan melegit. Kelas pun menjadi ricuh.

Henry hanya diam saja. Dia tidak tertarik.

"Silent! Don't waste your time. I already have the name. Silent! Who knows that you are the lucky five." Prof. Welman menyebutkan satu persatu namanya. Mahasiswa yang namanya disebut senang bukan kepalang.

"The last lucky five is Ms. Henry Lau."

Henry membelalakan matanya.

"Okay, that's the lucky five. The theme is free. You free to paint anything. The exhibition will held two months. So, I want you to prepare. The name I mention can not attend class for this event. You can also choose 1 assitent to help you. Okay that's all and class over."

Henry masih tidak percaya dia mengikuti event ini. Teman-teman Henry mengerumuninya.

"Henry-a, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya mereka.

"Aish, diamlah sejenak. Henry masih shock namanya disebut," kata Hangeng.

Henry berterima kasih kepada Hangeng. Dia memang shock.

"Aku tidak mau mengikuti event ini," katanya sambil menidurkan kepalanya di meja. "Pasti akan ribet."

"Maka itu kau punya asisten," kata Donghae.

"Kau ini. Semua orang mencari kesempatan itu dan kau malah menganggapnya ribet," kata Ryeowook sambil mendorong Henry pelan.

"Hangeng-a," kata Henry sambil menegakkan kepalanya dan sedikit aegyo.

"Araseo," kata Hangeng.

"Kenapa kau pilih dia?" protes Kyuhyun sambil menguncang-guncang Henry.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Keputusan ada di tangan Henry," kata Hangeng.

"Cih. Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau yang dipilih," kata Siwon.

"Kalian juga bisa datang membantuku kalau kalian mau," kata Henry lagi.

Mereka bersorak dan memeluk Henry.

.

(2 minggu setelah hari itu)

.

Henry berjalan menyusuri jalan biasa menuju mini market. Sudah pukul 12.04PM dan dia baru pulang. Ini semua karena persiapan event konyol itu. Sudah 2 minggu berlalu dan dia belum melukis segaris pun. Itu karena temanya bebas, dia tidak tahu ingin melukis apa.

Henry menghela nafas dan masuk ke mini market untuk membeli makanan. Sesudah membayar dia keluar dan berjalan lawan arah menuju kostnya.

Sudah larut malam dan perasaan Henry jadi tidak enak. Dia menyusuri jalan yang biasa dia lalui setahun ini. Tapi baru kali ini dia melihat ada orang mabuk di jalan itu. Henry menjadi was-was dan mengingat-ingat beberapa jurus taekwondo yang pernah dia pelajari. Ada sekitar 7 orang. Henry berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan memasang wajah biasa saja.

Henry melewati mereka dengan mudah. Tapi justru itulah bahayanya. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat 3 orang diantara mereka berpencar sedangkan yang lain mengikuti Henry.

Jantung Henry tak karuan. Dia tidak mempercepat langkahnya, tapi malah orang-orang itu yang mempercepat langkah mereka. Henry memutuskan untuk berlari saja. Orang-orang itu mengejar Henry.

Mata Henry berkaca-kaca. Mereka tampak bukan seperti penjambret. Mereka seperti pemerkosa. Dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Dia memutuskan untuk berlari ke tempat ramai. Tapi di depannya, 3 orang yang berpencar tadi sudah menunggu Henry. Henry terpaksa belok seadanya dan lari lagi. Sadar dirinya sedang dipojokkan, air mata Henry pun mengalir.

Domba berhasil dipojokkan. Para serigala kelaparan tersenyum kelaparan. Henry tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dan berteriak saat mereka mendekat.

"Scream pretty lady. No one gonna help you," kata salah satu dari mereka.

"I'll give you all my money but please don't," mohon Henry.

"Yeah. We gonna take that as bonus. You're the main dish," kata yang satunya.

Air mata Henry makin deras. Dia menjerit lagi.

Mereka tertawa mendengar jeritan Henry. "Keep scream when we got you."

Mereka akhirnya mengeroyok Henry dan memaksa membuka bajunya. Henry terus menerus menjerit tidak karuan. Air matanya mengalir deras. Dia memberontak sekuat tenaga tapi dia tidak ada apa-apanya di banding 7 serigala kelaparan.

.

.

Zhoumi berlari sekuat tenaga. Tidak disangka mangsanya kali ini larinya cepat juga. Dia meloncati pagar dengan lincah dan wanita mangsanya hanya bisa memaki-maki Zhoumi.

"Yeah yeah. Say want you want," balas Zhoumi dan berlari. Sudah agak jauh Zhoumi memelankan langkahnya. "Dasar! Nanti juga akan aku kembalikan barang-barang yang tidak penting," omel Zhoumi. Dia melepas hoodie jaketnya.

Dia berjalan pelan-pelan sambil mengaduk-aduk tas mahal itu. Ipod, HP, dompet semuanya bagus. "Uu, orang kaya," guman Zhoumi. Dia mengambil dompet dan membukanya. Matanya bersinar dan senyumnya mengembang. Semuanya uang $1.000. "Aku akan mengunakan beberapa dan memberikan sisanya pada appa," katanya licik.

Dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan HP dan Ipod-nya. Dia mengeluarkan kartu SIM HP dan Ipod-nya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas mangsanya sedangkan HP dan Ipod-nya dia masukkan ke tasnya. Dia selalu memakai sarung tangan jika sedang beraksi.

Sedang asik menghitung uang, Zhoumi mendengar suara teriakan wanita. Dia berhenti sejenak dan mendengarkan. "Aniya, bukan hantu," kata Zhoumi menyakinkan diri. Siapa tahu jambret profesional macam dia takut pada hantu juga.

Dia melanjutkan berjalan dan mendengar teriakan lagi. Kali ini teriakan itu terdengar tidak putus. Zhoumi refleks menyimpan uangnya dan berlari ke arah suara. Dia mendengar suara laki-laki juga. Dia memelankan larinya. "Haruskah aku ikut campur?" ragunya. Teriakan itu terdengar frustasi. Zhoumi akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut campur. Siapa tahu jambret profesional macam dia punya hati juga.

Zhoumi memakai hoodie jaketnya dan mengintip. Akan ada pemerkosaan. Wanita itu memberontak sekuat tenaga berusah melawan 7 orang mabuk. Dia melihat keadaan sekitar, takut kalau akan ada orang tambahan. Setelah yakin tidak ada, dia berpikir lagi. 'Haruskah aku menyelamatkannya?' katanya dalam hati. Dia melihat wanita itu. Bajunya sudah di robek setengah dan memperlihatkan dalamannya. Zhoumi membelalakan mata setelah melihat wajah wanita itu. Dia segera berlari menghantam orang di dekatnya.

BUK! BUK!

Zhoumi menjatuhkan 3 orang dan menarik orang yang sedang mencumbu Henry. Dia menghabisi mereka semua.

.

.

Henry terjatuh saat orang yang mencumbunya dihajar orang misterius itu. Dia melihat penyelamatnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Laki-laki itu memakai hoodie yang menutupi wajahnya dan sarung tangan.

Sang Pahlawan kena pukul. Henry tersentak kaget. Sang Pahlawan membalasnya 2x lipat. Akhirnya semua jatuh. Mereka mengutuk dan memaki-maki Sang Pahlawan sambil melarikan diri.

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want, loser," balas Sang Pahlawan.

Henry tersenyum sambil menangis. Dia sangat berterima kasih. Sang Pahlawan menghampirinya.

.

.

Zhoumi berlari menghampiri Henry. Dia melepas hoodie jaketnya.

"You okay?" tanya Zhoumi. Dia melepas jaketnya dan menyematkannya pada Henry. "Use this. It will cover your body."

Henry mengangguk. Dia memakai jaketnya dengan benar.

Henry mengangakt kepalanya. "Thank-" kata-katanya terpotong saat melihat wajah Zhoumi. Matanya berhenti menangis digantikan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Rupanya kau masih mengingatku," kata Zhoumi melihat perubahan gelagat Henry. "Tenanglah. Kali ini aku benar-benar menolongmu tanpa bayaran. Aku sudah dapat mangsa bagus."

Mantan mangsanya hanya terdiam masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Ayo aku antar pulang," kata Zhoumi lagi.

Zhoumi memegang tangan Henry membantunya berdiri. Tidak disangka dia masih bisa berdiri dalam kondisinya seperti itu. Tangannya masih gemetar dan Zhoumi menggengamnya erat. Zhoumi mengambil tas Henry dan menuntunnya keluar dari gang terkutuk itu.

"Kau lapar? Sudah makan?" tanya Zhoumi sambil mengembalikan tasnya.

Yang diajak bicara menggeleng. "Aku menjatuhkan makan malamku saat berlari tadi," katanya pelan. Dia mengambil tasnya dan memakainya di pundak kanan.

"Baiklah. Kita makan. Aku juga lapar," kata Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menuntun Henry ke tempat makan sederhana ala Korea. Mereka masuk dan tempat itu lumayan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung.

"Kau bisa makan di tempat ini artinya kau dapat tangkapan besar," kata ajuhssi pemilik tempat makan. Ajuhssi itu melihat Zhoumi mengandeng Henry.

"Ini gadis itu. Dia hampir di perkosa," bisik Zhoumi.

Ajuhssi mengangguk dan menyuruh mereka duduk. "Jadi kau yang namanya Henry."

Henry menatap wajah ajuhssi tersebut.

"Ajuhssi!" kata Zhoumi keras seakan-akan memanggil pelayan sekaligus menegur ajuhssi itu. "Kimbab, bimbimbap, dan ttobogi," kata Zhoumi lagi.

Ajuussi tersenyum dan masuk dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan Zhoumi.

"Mianhae," kata Zhoumi.

"Gwenchanha," kata Henry pelan.

Mereka berdua diam menunggu pesanan. Ajuhssi akhirnya datang membawa pesanan mereka. "Makan yang banyak. Zhoumi akan membayarnya," kata ajuhssi.

"Pergi sana," kata Zhoumi pelan sambil mendorong ajuhssi.

Mereka mulai makan. Zhoumi memperhatikan Henry sambil makan. Dia merasakan ajuhssi memperhatikan mereka.

"Jangan lihat-lihat!" kata Zhoumi tanpa suara. Zhoumi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh ajuhssi pergi. Ajuhssi akhirnya pergi ke dalam dapur.

"Gomawo," kata Henry.

"Ne, gwenchanha," kata Zhoumi kaget. Dia pikir Henry barusan melihatnya. Henry masih menundukan kepalanya. "Makanlah pelan-pelan. Kalau ada yang kurang-"

Henry menggeleng. Zhoumi diam dan melanjutkan makan. Dia melirik jam tangannya, yang dia dapat dari hasil tangkapannya, 12.51AM.

"Besok kau tidak ada kelas? Sudah hampir jam 1 pagi," kata Zhoumi.

Henry menggeleng. "Aku tidak ada kelas sampai 2 bulan. Aku sedang melukis untuk event," katanya pelan.

Zhoumi kembali diam. Mereka sudah selesai makan sekarang.

"Tunggulah. Aku akan membayar," kata Zhoumi sambil berdiri. Dia merasakan tangannya di tahan.

"Aku ikut," kata Henry.

Zhoumi menggengam tangan Henry dan membawanya ke kasir. "Ajuhssi!" panggilnya. Ajuhssi keluar. Zhoumi melepas genggamannya. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil selembar $1.000. "Ini untuk hari ini dan yang kemarin-marin," katanya meletakkan uang itu.

"Wah wah," kata ajuhssi menggeleng. "Langsung lunas," guman ajuhssi.

"A, tolong teh itu juga. Masih ada kembalian dari uang itu," kata Zhoumi menekankan kalimat terakhir.

Ajuhssi mengambil 2 botol teh kemasan dan memberikannya pada Zhoumi.

"Datang lagi ya," kata ajuhssi pada Henry.

Henry hanya membungkuk.

"Ayo pergi," kata Zhoumi pada Henry sambil memberikan satu botol teh pada Henry.

Henry menerimanya dan Zhoumi menariknya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Mianhae. Ajuhssi itu memang," kata Zhoumi setelah keluar.

Henry mengangguk kecil.

Zhoumi memberikan tehnya pada Henry. Botolnya sudah dibuka. "Minumlah," katanya.

Zhoumi mengambil botol teh milik Henry dan memberikan punyanya. Henry meneguk tehnya. Sudah selesai, Zhoumi menutupkan kembali botol milik Henry. Mereka berjalan menyusuri sungai kecil digunakan untuk penampungan air. Zhoumi menuntun Henry dalam genggamannya menuju kostnya.

"Kenapa kau mengembalikan tasku?" tanya Henry masih pelan.

"Itu prinsipku. Aku akan mengembalikan tas mangsaku dan barang-barang yang tidak aku butuhkan kepada mereka lagi," jelas Zhoumi. Dia melirik gadis yang digenggamnya untuk melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku hampir saja dapat masalah karena kau mengembalikan tasku ke kampus."

Zhoumi tidak menduga pernyataan itu. "Mianhae," katanya langsung.

Henry menggeleng. "Aku beruntung tasku dikembalikan. Juga aku beruntung kau yang menjambretku."

Zhoumi kaget mendengar kalimat terakhir. "Semua orang yang aku jambret mungkin berpikir sama," katanya menutupi kekagetannya.

Zhoumi melihat sekilas senyum Henry. Dia tidak melihat gadis itu tersenyum lagi sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Deg. Deg. Zhoumi bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kali ini. 20 tahun dia hidup dan baru merasakan jantungnya berdetak seperti itu. Dia menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchanha?" tanya Henry.

"Ne," kata Zhoumi gugup.

Mereka melanjutkan jalan dalam diam. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kost Henry.

Zhoumi melepas genggamnya. "Masuk dan istirahatlah," katanya. "Dan tolong, jangan pulang diatas jam 11."

Henry mengangguk. Zhoumi menunggu Henry masuk. Henry masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" kata Zhoumi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berbalik dan jalan pulang. Dia lumayan kecewa karena Henry tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Zhoumi merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia berbalik dan membalas pelukan Henry. Dia senang bukan kepalang.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo," kata Henry membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada Zhoumi.  
Zhoumi hanya memeluknya erat. Dia berharap waktu berhenti. Dia merasakan Henry menangis dalam pelukkannya. Setelah Henry tenang, Zhoumi melepas pelukkannya. Dia menghapus air mata Henry dengan lembut.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi. Percayalah," kata Zhoumi lembut.

Henry mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Zhoumi.

Zhoumi membalasnya sekilas dan melepasnya. "Pulang dan istirahatlah. Aku juga harus pulang. Appa pasti akan mencariku," kata Zhoumi. Dia menggengam tangan Henry dan menuntunnya ke depan kostnya yang berjarak hanya 10 langkah.

Zhoumi tersenyum lembut pada Henry. Henry membuka pintu, masuk dan meutup pintu. Zhoumi menatapi pintu yang menutup itu.

"Kita pasti bertemu lagi."

.

.

Henry masuk kamar mandi. Dia membersihkan dirinya dari orang-orang biadab yang menyentuhnya. Dia menyabuni dirinya berkali-kali menggosoknya badannya yang di cumbu. Air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya membuatnya nyaman. Henry keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia memakai baju tidurnya dan merebahkan diri di ranjang. Bayang-bayang wajah Zhoumi menghiasi pikirannya. Ah, jadi namanya Zhoumi. Ajuhssi itu memang lucu. Henry tanpa sadar tersenyum bagaimana cara dia mengetahui nama pahlawannya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan dan besok pasti akan lebih melelahkan. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Henry memejamkan matanya dan tertidur sesat dia memejamkan matanya.

.

(Paginya)

.

Alarm membangunkan Henry. Dia membuka matanya. Rasa kantuk masih meyelimuti dirinya. Tapi dia sudah janji dengan Hangeng akan datang untuk mempersiapkan event konyol itu. Henry dengan malas akhirnya dapat beranjak dari tempat tidur. Dia mengambil handuk dan mandi seadanya. Dia memilih baju kaos warna hijau dan jeans baru. Henry mengambil tasnya yang dia tidak keluarkan isinya dan beranjak pergi.

"Lama."

"Hangeng! Bagaimana kau-"

"Aku sudah bilang kemarin akan menjemputmu hari ini. Kau lupa? Hari ini kita mau survey Balai Kota," kata Hangeng.

Henry menepuk jidatnya. Dia benar-benar lupa karena kejadian kemarin malam. "Ahaha, mianhae. Kajja," kata Henry dan mengandeng tangan Hangeng turun ke bawah. Hangeng hanya mengerutkan kening tapi berjalan juga kebawah.

.

.

Henry dan Hangeng sudah sampai di Balai Kota. Belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Balai Kota akan dijadikan tempat pameran. Balai Kota ramai di kunjungi oleh turis asing atau pun lokal. Henry dan Hangeng memutuskan untuk berkeliling dahulu.

"Kira-kira dimana mereka meletakkannya?" kata Hangeng setelah keliling.

"Entahlah. Mereka belum mendekornya," kata Henry menerawang.

"Tempat ini strategis," kata Hangeng sambil membentuk kotak dengan jarinya.

"Yeah," kata Henry. Tempat itu memang strategis.

"Aku akan membuat lukisanmu di pajang disini," kata Hangeng.

Henry menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan pelan-pelan tersenyum. "Memangnya kau bisa?" tantang Henry.

Hangeng membalikkan badannya menatap Henry. "Bagaimana jika aku bisa?" tantang Hengeng balik.

Henry tersenyum. "Baiklah kau bisa," katanya menyerah.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Hangeng. Henry mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak bisa memajang lukisan yang belum jadi. Bahkan segaris pun tidak ada. Ide pun belum dapat."

Bagaikan "jleb" untuk Henry. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Padahal teman-teman sudah memberikan ide. Tapi kau tolak semua."

"Aku tidak menolaknya. Aku sedang mempertimbangkannya," bantah Henry.

Hangeng seakan-akan memasang tampang "benarkah?".

"Araseo. Aku belum dapat ide."

Hangeng memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak akan pulang sampai, setidaknya mendapat ide mau melukis apa. Aku akan menunggumu dan mengantarmu."

Henry membuka mulutnya karena kaget mendengar perkataan Hangeng barusan.

.

.

Zhoumi sedang bermalas-malasan di ranjang kamarnya. Hari ini dia tidak beraksi karena persediaan kemarin masih ada. Appanya tetap beraksi hari ini. Kemarin Zhoumi menyerahkan $3.000 Uang itu langsung habis untuk membayar tagihan listrik sejak 4 bulan yang lalu dan untuk 6 bulan mendatang. TIba-tiba dia teringat Henry. Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berdiri mengambil jaket. Dia juga memakai sarung tangannya. Dia lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Dia menuruni tangga. Dia mematikan semua lampu dan listrik kecuali lemari es di dalam rumah itu dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Zhoumi memutuskan untuk pergi ke universitas Henry. Sudah jam 11 malam, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dia bertemu Henry. Lampu jalan menghiasi langkahnya. Awal musim gugur yang menyegarkan. Udara tidak terlalu kering dan juga tidak terlalu panas. Zhoumi mendekati Kansas Univercity. Universitasnya masih ramai dan terang. Zhoumi tidak bisa masuk karena tidak memiliki tanda pengenal. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berdiri disana. Dia melihat gedung universitas yang tinggi dan terang itu sambil mengira-ngira dimana gadis pujaannya belajar. Dia juga mengira-ngira ruangan mana yang gadis pujaannya gunakan untuk melukis. Zhoumi mulai tersenyum sendiri. Entah berapa lam dia berdiri disana. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang, meski rasa rindunya belum tersampaikan.

.

(2 minggu setelahnya)

.

"Henry-a, kurang dari sebulan lagi," kata Ryeowook.

Henry diam.

"Ya Henry Lau," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Henry. Entah berapa lamanya Henry duduk di depan kanvas putih nan suci itu tanpa mulai melukis.

"Aku sedang mengusahakannya," kata Henry lelah.

"Sudah berminggu-minggu kau begini. Mahasiswa lain sudah mengirim lukisan mereka," kata Donghae.

Henry menatap teman-temannya satu per satu. Dia meutuskan untuk menceritakan kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu. Teman-temannya membelalakan mata tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau baru menceritakannya sekarang?" histeris Ryeowook dan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelepon salah satu dari kami?" kata Siwon.

"Untung aku selalu mengantarmu," kata Hangeng.

"Mianhae," kata Henry pelan.

"Jadi dia orang yang sama?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Henry mengangguk. "Setelah dia mengembalikan tasku, aku jadi tidak jadi membencinya," kata Henry.

"Bersyukur ada dia," kata Donghae.

"Aku tidak menyangka cinta dapat ditemukan dalam keadaan itu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Cinta dapat ditemukan dimana pun," jawab Hangeng.

Henry mengalihkan pandangan ke kanvas putih nan suci. Pelan-pelan Henry membulatkan matanya. "Hangeng-a, bisakah kau mendapatkan kanvas dengan tinggi 184cm dan lebar 1m?"

Teman-temannya menatap Henry heran, termasuk Hangeng yang dimintai tolong. Tapi lama-lama mereka mengerti bahwa Henry sudah mendapat ide untuk lukisannya.

"Tunggu aku, 5 menit," kata Hangeng semangat. Dari nada suaranya tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa dia bahagia dan senang.

Teman-teman yang lain ikut bersorak. Hangeng benar-benar datang 5 menit kemudian. Dia membawa kanvas kira-kira setinggi dirinya. Dia meletakkan kanvas itu dengan hati-hati.

Setelah kanvas di letakkan pada tempatnya, Henry berdiri di depannya. Dia mengambil pensil sketsa. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Teman-teman yang lain memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan dan memberikan Henry keluasan untuk melukis. Henry membuka matanya dengan yakin. Henry pun mengoreskan garis pertamanya dan dengan lincah melanjutkannya hingga selesai. 2 jam kemudian, lukisannya selesai. Tangan dan baju Henry berlepotan cat. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia mundur sedikit untuk melihat lukisannya. Dia pun tersenyum melihat hasilnya. Dia meletakkan papan cat dan berlari keluar ruangan memanggil Hangeng untuk mengurus pengiriman lukisannya.

.

(Hari pameran)

.

Henry mempoles make-up pada wajahnya. Ryeowook dan Donghae membantunya.

Hari ini pameran lukisan di Balai Kota. Semua pelukis yang lukisannya di pamerkan hadir. Tamu-tamu yang hadir bukanlah sembarangan. Mereka setara dengan Walikota. Untuk masuk pun butuh undangan khusus.

"Lukisanmu sudah datang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne," kata Henry. Dia tersenyum senang mengingat lukisannya.

"Aigo putriku sedang jatuh cinta," kata Donghae.

"Ya! Bukan seperi itu," bantah Henry.

"Aku bersyukur padanya karena telah menjaga putriku," kata Donghae lagi.

"Siapa yang mau menjadi anakmu?" goda Ryeowook.

Pintu ruang tunggu terbuka dan Hangeng dengan tuxedonya masuk.

"Ya! Ini ruang tunggu wanita! Kau tidak boleh masuk seenaknya," protes Ryeowook.

"Biarkan saja. Aku mau menjemput main star kita," kata Hangeng dengan nada "bodo amat". "Kau sudah?" tanyanya pada Henry.

"Ne," kata Henry mantap.

"Aku sudah melihat lukisannya. Di tempatkan di tempat paling strategis. Kau akan bangga," kata Hangeng.

Henry tersenyum. Dia berdiri. Gaun biru sapphire panjang tanpa lengan membalut dirinya. Rambutnya yang panjang di keriting gantung. Dia tampak cantik malam ini.

"Kau terlihat cantik," kata Siwon dalam balutan jas yang ikut Hangeng masuk.

Henry tersenyum. "Tentu saja 'kan," katanya.

"Oh, lihat dia mulai sombong," kata Kyuhyun juga dalam balutan jas.

Henry membalikkan badannya. "Kaja," katanya.

Hangeng menawarkan tangannya dan Henry menyambutnya.

"Hangeng-a, ingat dia sudah punya namjachingu," tegur Donghae.

"Aku juga sudah tahu," kata Hangeng. "Kami harus jalan bersama karena aku asistennya."

"Dia bukan namjachinguku. Dia pahlawanku," kata Henry sambil tersenyum.

Teman-teman Henry menggodanya.

.

.

Sampailah dia. Zhoumi akhirnya ikut appanya ke pameran lukisan di Balai Kota setelah membantah 2 hari 2 malam.

Appanya mendapat undangan ke pameran ini dari tas salah satu mangsanya. Padahal mereka masih bisa pergi besok dimana besok acaranya terbuka untuk umum. Malam ini acaranya hanya untuk VIP.

"This is free! And you can eat dinner," kata appanya di hari dia menemukan undangan emas.

"We not gonna "act" there. I just wanna eat the dinner," kata appanya di hari kedua.

"Okay. But you must be nice and don't drunk," kata Zhoumi akhirnya.

Beruntungnya mereka karena dalam undangan itu tidak di tulis nama.

Appanya menunjukan undangan emas ke penjaga pintu. Mereka di periksa dan di persilahkan masuk.

Zhoumi mengikuti appanya. Mereka melihat-lihat lukisan. Appanya terlihat kagum.

"This is amazing. Painted by a collage student," kata appanya pelan.

Zhoumi melihat keterangan lukisannya. Bukan orang yang dia harapkan. Zhoumi jadi ingat perkataan Henry.

"I'm gonna look around. Be nice," kata Zhoumi.

"Don't worry," kata appanya masih melihat lukisan.

Zhoumi meninggalkan appanya. Dia melihat keterangan setiap lukisan dengan cepat, mencari sebuah nama, dan tetap bersikap layaknya gentleman.

Zhoumi berhenti pada satu lukisan. Lukisan itu ramai di lihat orang. Beruntung dia tinggi, jadi Zhoumi masih bisa melihat lukisannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat lukisan itu.

Lukisan itu menggambarkan sesosok pria pirang utuh badan. Pria itu tersenyum lembut ke pelukisnya. Mata Korean-nya menatap lembut sang pelukis. Pria itu memakai anting di telinga kirinya. Pakaiannya hitam dari atas sampai bawah. Tangan kirinya di lukis seolah-olah sedang menggengam tangan seseorang. Bagi pengunjung wanita yang memosisikan badannya pas dengan pria dan tangan dalam lukisan itu, maka seolah-olah sedang berjalan bergandengan dengan pria tersebut.

Zhoumi serasa hampir menangis melihatnya. Orang-orang mulai melihatnya sambil bisik-bisik. Mereka juga membandingkan wajah pria yang dalam lukisan dan wajahnya. Orang-orang yang semula mengerumuni lukisan itu tampak membuka jalan agar Zhoumi bisa mendekat ke lukisannya.

Zhoumi mendekat. Dia menyentuh lukisan yang tingginya pas dengannya. Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Dia tidak peduli. Orang-orang melihatnya juga terharu. Zhoumi menyentuh lukisannya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia berjongkok ketika menyentuh sepatunya dalam lukisan. Dia melihat keterangan lukisan berada di samping bawah lukisan:  
Title: Zhoumi  
By: Henry Lau  
Zhoumi benar-benar menangis setelah membacanya.

"Your girl must love you so much," kata seorang lady sambil memberikannya tissue.

Zhoumi mengambilnya sambil tersenyum.

Gentleman yang menemani lady itu membantu Zhoumi berdiri. "And you must love her so much."

"Yeah, we are," kata Zhoumi.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to our exhibition." MC membuka pameran tersebut. Lady dan gentleman tadi meninggalkan Zhoumi sambil tersenyum. Zhoumi terus memandangi lukisannya memunggungi panggung. Orang-orang pun mulai menuju ke panggung.

.

.

"And now please give a big applouse to Ms. Henry Lau, representation from Kansas Univercity."

Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut Henry. Dia menjadi wakil dari Universitasnya berdasarkan vote seluruh kelas atas lukisan mana yang paling bagus, tanpa mengetahui siapa pelukisnya. Hampir semua memilih lukisan Henry.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman. I'm so happy that you can make it here. May I thanks Prof. Welman because of him I can stand here. And also my assistent, Mr. Tan Hangeng and my friends who help me out,"-Henry mencabut mic dan membawanya turun panggung-"And someone who gave me just a smile,"-Henry berjalan mendekati model dari lukisannya-"a beautiful smile that I love,"-Modelnya membalikkan badan menyadari kehadirannya-"Someone that robbed me and return my bag. Not just the money he robbed, but also my heart,"-Henry berhenti tepat di depan Zhoumi-"Someone who saved me from drunk guys. A true gentleman. Saranghae." Henry mengakhiri pidatonya. Dia tersenyum pada model lukisannya. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata membasahi wajahnya.

.

.

"Don't cry. It will make your beauty dissapear," kata Zhoumi cepat-cepat menghapus air mata Henry. Mereka berpelukkan dan di sambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah.

"Nado saranghae," kata Zhoumi. Mic yang belum dimatikan membuat suara Zhoumi terdengar.

Tepuk tangan tambah meriah ketika Hangeng menterjemahkan kalimat Zhoumi kedalam bahasa Inggris.

Mereka melepas pelukkan dan berciuman. Tepuk tangan seakan tidak ada habisnya. Fotografer mengabadikan foto keduanya.

"Zhoumi! You must explain this to me later!" teriak appa Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tidak menghiraukannya dan melepas ciuman. "Kita akan jadi berita di halaman depan koran besok," bisiknya.

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Henry di sertai ciuman di pipi Zhoumi. Henry melempar mic dan di tangkap sempurna oleh Kyuhyun yang ada di belakang Zhoumi.

Mereka berdua menghadap kamera fotografer dan berpose untuk halaman depan koran besok.

.

.

THE END


End file.
